Embodiments herein generally relate to paper path baffles that open and close to allow jam clearance access. Such devices often have handles/latches that are used to lock and unlock the baffles. The baffles may need to be locked to prevent improper user access, to support nip loading contained in the baffles, or for other reasons. These handles/latches are usually operated via physical interaction from the user to lock and unlock the mechanism. For example, when a jam in printer is declared, the user is directed to unlatch and open the baffle in the jam region.
Conventional access to the jam clearance areas of a media path drive has been achieved by manually opening or removing portions of paper path baffles. Alternatively, portions of media path baffles could be opened automatically using a dedicated motor or other actuator to achieve the opening motion. For instance, a dedicated motor may be used to rotate a jam clearance mechanism that pivots open to allow customer access to the media path. Automatic opening can be useful for letting the customer know where to clear a jam without confusing knobs or handles and for allowing uncomfortably hot media path baffles to cool prior to customer jam clearance.